igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 5 Radar Base
5. Radar Base]] Objectives # Locate the radar dome key-card # Shoot all enemies # Secure the extraction zone Weapons * Glock 17 * Desert eagle * M16 A2 * Uzi * AK-47 * Minimi * Spas 12 Walkthrough Take out your Glock and kill one guard at the gate and another one who is patrolling, probably to your left. Get their weapons and switch to the AK-47. Enter the building and take the elevator down - crouch in the left corner (against the door) and aim right - kill the guard when the door opens, then strafe right and aim left to kill another. Get the medipack and Desert Eagle, then take the elevator up. Shoot the guard on your left, then open the door to the left and quickly kill the guard there and go back down the elevator. Go into the booth, hack the computer, then press the button. Switch back to the M16. Go through the gate and strafe right until you're up against the building. Look left and shoot the enemy, then get close to the tower on your right. Aim for the inside roof of the tower and hit alternate fire. Go to the next gate (directly across from the one you opened in the booth), switch to the AK-47, and kill as many guards as you can through the fence. Use the large green objects for cover. Open the gate and run into the building on the left. Once you're out, turn right, destroy the camera, and switch to the M16. Then enter the building to your left. When you open the door to the computer room (right after the one with two brown couches), step back and use your M16 to lob an explosive into the center of the room. Switch back to the AK-47 and check the desk to your left to get the keycard. Go through the rest of the building - watch out for the guy on your left immediately after the soda machine room. Head left and clear the area; be sure to kill the two guards next to the dome (with the M16). Go back through the two buildings, and go to the building to the left of the tower. Get the Minimi there, leave, turn left, and go through the gate to your right, keep turning right and watch for an opening in the fence to your left. Run to the dome, open the door, climb up the ladder, and use the computer. Don't worry about encountering any guards here. Leave the building and use your map to find the helipad. Equip the Minimi and run towards the barracks (on the left), killing the two guards in that area. Then use the barracks for cover to kill the three guards near the grey building. Once they're dead, run to the helipad. Graphic Version You start on a hill facing the first compound to enter. The keycard you want is located in one of the office buildings (marked in the screenshot). If you enter the compound you will be spotted sooner or later and have lots of guards fluttering about. That can of course be fun but if you want to level the odds a bit you can go west (don't loose height) and stand opposite the watchtower (see screenshot). Start zooming in on the guards and shoot one shot at a time with your M16 at the guards (avoid those surveyed by cameras). Here you must be economical with your ammo. If you're running low on ammo you should consider going down and kill off the four guards around and inside the Guard HQ. Pick up their ammo and go back. If you hit a guard most of them will start running to one of two spots and then just stand there waiting for you to pick them. They make easy targets and are too far away to see you. When you feel you're done, walk back to the starting point of the level and then down the hill from there. It's easy to take damage if you don't since it's quite steep. Destroy the camera on the Guard's HQ before entering the building. If you do it from long range you'll be safe. If you're closer (probably inside the compound) a guard or two might notice you and come running. Go into the Guards HQ and take the elevator. First it goes down one floor. Kill the two guards and pick up Desert Eagle and Medipack. Use elevator and go to the top floor. Pick up the guard's ammo. From the western balcony you can probably kill a few more guards that you didn't take out from the mountain. Then exit the building. Enter the Checkpoint. Open the gate and turn off the cameras. Go through the gate and destroy the camera close to the Power Building. Enter the watchtower and destroy the camera close to the building where the keycard is. Enter warehouse and pick up Minimi, hand grenades, flashbang and proximity mines. If you want some more guns you can walk back to the Guard's HQ and place the procy-mines at the wall and on the lockers outside the guard's room (the door you couldn't open in the HQ). I think a mine placed on a wall causes damage to more guards than one on the floor. Then walk outside and hit any alarm button twice (turn on and off to get rid of the annoying sound). The guards will come storming out of their bedroom in two waves. kill off any survivors and pick up their guns. When standing in the yard between the office buildings and warehouse you can throw a hand grenade over the wall and over the building to kill off some guards. It's very difficult to time the angle and the power (how long you press the mouse button). If you don't manage, walk through the remaining gate (the one facing north/south). Go around the corner and take out the two guards, one standing outdoors and one in the building. To make it really safe, shoot the one in the building and run back behind the wall. Then shoot the other from that position without taking damage. Walk back and into the office building. Kill off the guard waiting in the last room of the building. If he's still alive a guard will come running through the door. Kill him and continue outside and then into the next building. In the third room two guards will be waiting. Open the door and slide to beside the door before it's open so that you won't be detected. Toss in the flashbang and turn around so that you won't be blinded yourself. Walk in and kill any surviving guards. On the desk close to the window is the keycard. Grab it and walk back the whole way back to where you killed the guard through the window. Continue ahead and walk out ofthe compound. Kill the two guards in front of the radar dome, then walk in. take the ladder up and walk up to the computer. Hit the use button standing in front of the computer to upload a virus. After uploading the virus, go outside and continue west to the next compound. There are five guards in the compound. The first is standing with his back to you close to the helipad. You can walk up to him and stab him in the back. The next guard is patrolling clockwise around the barracks. Either run around the barracks to come up in his back or place a proxy mine in his patrolling path. The next three guards are at the big building to the right. One is patrolling around the building, one is patrolling on a ramp and the third is on the roof. You can use your binoculars and shoot them from the Helipad (see here {link will come} how it's done). Walk to Helipad (if you're not already there). Chopper arrives. Mission completed.In cutscene FRV moves to East. Map over this level Items in this level Guard's HQ: Medikit +50, Desert Eagle, Ammo Small Warehouse: Minimi, 2 handgrenades, 1 flashbang, 3 proximity mines. Southern Office Building: Ammo '''Northern Office Building: '''Keycard Category:IGI 1 missions Category:IGI 1 capabilities Category:5